This Year Going To Be Different?
by Purple-Tina21
Summary: Summary in the story...hope you will enjoy as much as I wrote it.A SonAmy Story.It a Short Story.


**Summary:**

IT NEW YEAR AND THE SONIC GANG ARE READY FOR A NEW YEAR AND TO PARTY HARD......expect for Amy Rose who has given up on promising and telling herself that Sonic will fall in love with her but,instand have her heart be broken will this New Year but different then the others?

* * *

**Attention:**

THIS IS A SHORT STORY WHICH MEAN THAT THIS IS THE ONLY AND LAST CHAPTHER OF THE STORY SO PLEASE DONT ASK ME TO MAKE ANOTHER ONE CAUSE IM NOT.

* * *

**Disclaim**

I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR THE OTHER SONIC CHARACTERS JUST TINA THE ECHIDNA AND SPIKE THE HEGDEHOG!!!

* * *

ENJOY THE STORY AND **HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!**** =]**

**This Year Going To Be Different?**

It was a cold,even where the sun was seting at Station Square on the last day of December and a pink hedgehog wearing a red peacoat wearing a pink shirt and white leggings under it with red boots and red hat on her head who was walking with a brown echidna who is wearing a pink/purple peacoat with matching pink/purple boots and a purple dress and pink leggings over the names were Amy Rose and Tina Echidna and they were walking to Amy's house so they can get ready for the New Year's Party that Tails is having at his house.

"This year went by so fast" Tina said.

"I know right.I can't wait until this year is over" Amy said.

"Yep and you need to dress real nice for this party"

"Why?"

"So Sonic can see you"

Amy just sighed and then looked down at the ground with a frown.

"What wrong?"

"What the point?" Amy said with sadness.

"Huh?"Tina looked at her confused.

"What the point of doing it? It not like he going to notice me or anything"

"What are you talking about he will notice you"

"No I mean....he wont like.....like me or anything"

"Why you say that?"

"Because for a long time,everything I do something to him or for him or go near him he always runs away from me."Tears start building up in Amy's eyes,which she try to fight back."So i'm like what the point of doing it if he not gonna give me the time of day.I always do things to make him happy so he can love me as much as I love him but....." one tear drop roll down her cheek,she couldn't hold it back anymore."But what the point he hate me and will always hate me" Amy pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shhh....it not dont hate" Tina said.

"Yes he does!He always running away from me!" she sobbed some more.

"Amy you are a pretty,smart,friendly,and brave guy who wouldn't want you is crazy and stupid"

"*sniff* Really?" Amy said pulling away from the hug and looked at Tina.

"Of you never give up.....NEVER and i'm proud of you for if you going to let some stupid blue hedgehog let you do that then you going to be a suicial girl boo wooing.

Amy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand."I guess you right"

"Guess?There no _guess_ in it.....it's just a _'know'_" they both laughed then hugged again.

"Thanks Tina"Amy whispered.

"No Prob" Tina whisper back.

Then they pull from their embrace and heading to Amy's house talking and laughing.

**=x=X=x=X=x=X=x=X=x=X=x=X=x=X=x=X=x=X=x=X=x=X**

**~At Tails House~**

"Finally this year is almost over!" Knuckles said putting up a sign saying 'Happy New Years' on it.

"Was this year that bad?" Spike the hedgehog said holding the ladder for Knuckles.

"Yeah!Stupid dumb stuff been happing this year and i'm glad it over"

"Don't you know that it going be more stupid dumb stuff next year?"

"Yeah,but this year was the most stupidest one ever"

Spike chuckled to was a brown hedgehog with black stripes and a few quills in the front of his hand just like Amy's quills and is the smart talker.

"Well i'm done" Knuckles the sign fell down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Knuckles screamed.

"Here" Spike laughed then grabbing the sign then handed it to a angry Knuckles so he can put it back up.

Then the doorbell rang and Tails yelled out "I get it!" then he walked to the door and open was Sonic.

"Hey Sonic" Tails greeted.

"Sup Tails" Sonic said then walking in."So is the party ready yet?"

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!!!WHAT WRONG WITH THIS SIGN?!?!?!"

".....Good so far" Tails said.

"That Amy not here is she?"Sonic looking around but she wasnt there.

Tails shook his head."Nope"

"Good I would like to have some fun before she comes and get on my nerves some more"

"Sonic have you ever thought about giving her a chance?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know.....give her a chance with you"

Sonic's eyes grew wide when Tails said that.

"WHAT?!?!?Tails are you high?"Sonic asked.

"No,I was just asking"

"Well don't ever ask that question again!"

"But Sonic..."

"No buts!She is a crazy chick who has issues"

Sonic then walked into the other room where Knuckles and Spike was."Hey Knuckles" Sonic greeted.

Tails sighed at what Sonic said about she was crazy but,she was crazy inlove with him and she trying to win his heart but he be a meanie and turn her down.

_'Surprisly she didnt giving up on him'_ Tails thought to himself then walked into the other room with the other guys.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

**~Later That Night~**

It was late at night around 11:30 and everybody was having a good ,laughing,talking with each other.

"Why there tape on the sign?"Tina asked some of the people who was around ,Spike,Amy,Blaze,Cream.

"Um,it holds it better" Knuckles said.

"But it looks tacky"

"Oh freaking well"

"Hey!Don't talk to my girl like that" Spike said defending Tina who was his girlfriend.

"Sorry.I'm just piss at that sign" Knuckles pointed to the sign.

"Hahaha yeah he was getting upset that it wasn't staying on the wall" Spike said.

"Well it staying there now"Blaze she said that the sign fell down on the chuckled alittle at Knuckles expression of his face.

"What the point" Knuckles mumbled as he walked away from the group.

"You look real pretty Amy" Cream said.

"Thank you Cream" Amy wore a short brown dress that is made out of wool and white leggings under it and brown boots to match.

"Amy you haven't spoken to Sonic all you sick or something?"Blaze asked jokily.

"No.I just don't feel like talking to him right now"Amy lied.

"Mmhmm"Tina said.

Amy rolled her eyes at Tina responds."So Cream I heared Tails is going to ask you out"Amy said.

"Really?"Cream gasped.

"Yep"

"Well somebody need to talk to somebody before this year is over"Tina said.

Amy gave Tina the death gare."Fine 's go and get some punch Spike" Tina and Spike walked away from the group of girls.

"What was that about?"Blaze asked.

Amy sighed."Tina wants me to talk to Sonic about my feelings for him."

"But we all know about your feelings for him"Cream said.

"I mean really tell him and hoping he will fall for me"

"Oooo"Blaze and Cream said at the same time.

"Well go over there and tell him" Cream said.

Amy shrugged."He might run away or something"

"Go 't give up on love" Blaze said.

Amy bit her lip then turn around and walked toward Sonic who was talking to Tails,Shadow,and Silver.

Amy cleared her throat to get his Sonic turned around and saw her he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want now?" he said in a annoyed voice.

"I just wanna talk" she said.

"About what?"

"About....well my feelings for you"

"Amy how many times do I have to tell you I dont like you?"

Amy eyes started to tear up."I never liked you,you are a annoying crazy girl who need to just leave me alone!" The tears started rolling down Amy's face,she was felt like somebody stabbed her in the heart with a knife and then twist it around.

"I'm sorry....I won't bother you anymore" After what she said she ran past the crowd and out the door with tears running down her looked at Sonic with a angry stare.

"What?"Sonic said looking around.

"I can't believe you"a voice near him turn around to Spike who was looking dead at him with Tina by his side.

"I can't believe you would even more of a ass"he said.

"C'mon....she was...."

"She was trying to talk to you and you wanna be a ass about it!" Spike was silenet.

"Have you ever thought about her feelings instand of yours?You should be happy that somebody cares about you and will do anything for you!You never even given her a chance."

"B-B-But..." Sonic stutter.

"But nothing!You go look for her and say you sorry!"Spike said with anger.

Sonic started walking thought the angry crowd and headed out the door into the night where the only light out was the full walked down the stairs of the porch and calling out Amy's name as he walked the icy,cold air.

"Amy!" he called out and there was no answer."Amy!" he called out again and still no answer.

_'Oh Amy please be ok'_ he thought to himself as he kept walking and calling her name.

* * *

**~At Angel Island~**

Amy was sobbing and shaking by the cold wind hitting against her as she sat on the top of the stairs and infront of the Master Emerald

where Knuckles be guiding it.

_'I knew I shouldn't have talk to him.I just knew it.I knew hated me....what was the point?'_Amy thought to herself as she hugged herself to heat herself up.

_**"Amy!"**_ a voice echoed in the lift her head and looked was nobody there.

_**"Amy!"**_ the voice said again and there was still nobody there.

_'Am I losing my mind?'_

_**"Amy!I'm sorry!"**_ the voice then became very familiar to her.

_'Is that Sonic?'_ she got up then called out his name."Sonic!"

_**"Amy?"**_

"Yes it me!"

_**"Where are you?"**_

"I'm at Angel Island!"

Then at the speed of light Sonic was at the same spot where was in a blink of an eye.

"Hey"he said.

Amy wiped her eyes."Hey." They both went quiet for a moment.

"Amy i'm sorry" Sonic said breaking the silenets."I was a real ass.I didn't mean to hate your feelings"

"Well you did"

"I'm very sorry will you forgive me?"

"Yes"

"I wouldn't forgive my....wait a minute what did you say?" Sonic said sounding confused.

"I said yes I forgive you"

"But I don't can you forgive me for everything I have done to you?"

"Because Sonic I-I-I still love you.....and I will always love you"

"But why?"

"Why?Because I can't stand to be without you that's why"Amy voice begins to crack."Sonic you might never understand how much love you and want to be with you every waking make me feel happy and special I don't what without being around you or seeing you or hearing your voice." Amy sat down then Sonic sat down next to her.

"Look Amy,if you think I hate you then you're wrong.I care about you,it just that you be driving me nuts so when I guess when i'm mad I say things that I really don't what I said back at the party"

"Why would you even care bout me?"

"Cause you are smart,brave,nice,fun to be with and you are....very pretty too."Amy looked at him with surprised.

"Really?"

"Of course"Sonic smiled at her and Amy smiled back at him.

"What time is it?"

Sonic looked at his watch that was on his wrist.

"?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Can I....kiss you?"

Sonic eyes were widen."Umm....yeah I guess so"

Amy closed her eyes and Sonic closed his eyes.

**~Back At Tails House~**

"Everybody it almost New Years lets count down!"Tails said.

**"Five..."**

Amy and Sonic move close to each other.

**"Four..."**

They moved closer.

**"Three..."**

They were now three inches apart.

**"Two..."**

They were open their mouth a little.

**"One!Happy New Years!"**

Amy and Sonic lips touched each other and they had a passionate kiss for a while until broke the kiss and looked at each other surprised.

"Um....wow"Sonic said with a blush.

"Yeah....wow"Amy said blushing.

"We should go back to the party now"Sonic said getting up.

"Yeah we should"Amy got up too and they both walked down the stairs and across the bridge.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't have anything to do next friday....can I take you go a date?"

"Yeah of course!"Amy said with a smile.

" New Years Amy"

"Happy New Years Sonic"

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and then walked back to Tails House for the party.

**==X==x==X==x==X==x==X==x==X==x==X==x==X==x==**

Awww wasn't that a nice New Years story?

Well thanks for reading it and hope you have a great New Years.

_**A/N:**_Tails house near Angel Island because I got it from Sonic the Hedgehog DX just incase you were wondering.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!** **=)**


End file.
